I dream of Daddy
by Kaeci Charlyss
Summary: Luke, Leia, and their father have had their dreams connected for the last 12 years. When Maul first to exact his revenge he runs across the Skywalker twins.
1. chapter 1 skywalker family meets

Luke and Leia were worried they remembered: they remembered it all. They knew if they remembered, their father did too. You see for twelve years the force connected them in their slumber. Luke and Leia would only remember their dreams for two hours, after the dream. 

Vader recalled his dreams, something he could not do for the last twelve years. Now that he remembered Kendo and Organa would pay! He still had drawing that Leia gave him. The only motive he did not choke Organa then, was six years old daughter's puppy dog eyes. Vader had visited Aldean only nine years prior. He was given a drawing of him, Leia and Luke. The drawing was done with crayons and markers, he was drawn with black crayon. Luke was Leia a peach color. Around Vader a red aura, his children blue. He cherished the drawing. Not until now he finally had memories to know what it signified.

Ezra ran across a blond-haired boy, he was in a hurry. The other boy kept saying "Dad will get to Ben hurry!" or " Obie-won may be a kidnapper but he's my friend." Finally, Ezra asked " Who your dad? Why would you be worried about Obie-won Kenbio?" The other boy answered "My Dad did not die in the purges. He was tricked into joining the dark side by Palpatine. He and Ben fought and lost his limbs. Now he has a cyborg suit and can only breath only pure oxygen. " At this point, Ezra said "Your dad is Vader. Then your last name Vader!" the boy replied " Actually it's Luke Skywalker, me and my sister Leia were adopted and raised by different guardians. Away from our dad. It was not until we were four that he knew about us." Luke continued " He will do anything to protect me and Leia. Hopefully, I can save Ben. Oh if you call him Anakin he will only say" Anakin Skywalker was weak, I destroyed him!" So do not call him that, or you might find yourself on the wrong end of a force choke or worse."

Leia bumped into Ezra and her brother and said: " Luke he's here." Ezra answered, " I am going to be running so bye I do not want to be here when your dad shows." She looked at Luke and said, " You told him, didn't you? He tells Mon and then papa will be charged for treason!" Luke answered back, " Hey he asked!" Leia replied "Luke if everyone knew I was the daughter of Darth Vader. We would be in trouble, do you want to be stuck as Darth Vader's son?" Luke replied, " Leia, I am not part of the rebellion. Come on a true friend likes you even if you are the daughter of. Biggs knows I am the son of Darth Vader and still my friend." Leia was all shades of pink. She replied " Luke how can you...the rebellion they trying to...." Luke replied " Leia look I think the rebellion has a reason to want to restore the Empire to the Republic. What Palpatine does to dad is terrible. Dad HATES the rebellion, it on the list." Leia laughed " Dad Hates everything, the list is a least 10 pages long. Palpatine is number one on the list, Next is a stormtrooper or imperial who fails." 

Twelve years before, A blond-haired fair-skinned boy looked at a brown-haired girl and said " I am Luke. Who are you?" The brown-haired girl said, " My name is Leia." Just then both toddlers saw an armored man with black armor making breathing noises from the Android alien-looking helmet. His voice was deep and was black all over. The two-four years olds knew who it was. It was their daddy, they ran to him in joyful bonds. They yelled to the top of their lungs " Daddy".

Now Darth Vader came into the dream world and saw a four years old boy with blond hair and Bail Organa's daughter Leia they both came running to him yelling "Daddy". He had to be dreaming or even someone was going to pay mainly Obi-Wan Kendo and Bail Organa. He would make sure both of the kidnappers didn't see the light of day ever again. He would worry about that later. For now, he had to deal with cute and adorable children. He would need to teach them how to shield and the basics of force powers. Palpatine would never find out. Palpatine would be DEAD before anyone knew it. The whole night went on and when Vader got out of his trance he could not remember anything. This would go on for twelve years. Luke, Leia, and Vader would be bound together in their dreams and forget afterward. Only Like and Leia would remember for two hours after. Palpatine would never discover this.

Ezra ran for it he would never listen to Maul or any sith for that matter. If Palpatine twisted Anakin Skywalker into the fiend Darth Vader. What was suppose to tell Rex that his Jedi general became Darth Vader? He reached the ghost and Zeb asked: " Kid you look you seen a ghost." Ezra answered awkwardly " What would happen if you found out someone because a high ranking imperial and then had no idea they had kids then one of those kids was a princess. That not even the worst part is.." Rex heard this and said " Ezra relax it can't be that bad. I heard of rebels being related to imperials it can't be that bad." Ezra replied, " He had twins Vader had twins Luke and Leia Skywalker." After this Ezra described the whole incident. Rex was amazed " Wow he had children, It was obvious that General Skywalker was in love with Padme. Whatever Palpatine promised it was not good. I should have shot Palpatine while I had a chance." 

Luke and Leia bumped into a red-skinned Zabar with yellow eyes and a black outfit. It was Darth Maul, he equally wants Obi-Wan to pay. They heard from the Zabar " Who are you too, young Jedi?" The word Jedi was said with a particular disgust in the voice. Leia said, " No one in particular if you'll excuse me we will be leaving." At this point, they saw as Maul was being force choked to death. They had an indication who it was they said: " Dad you remembered." This was an elated embrace from Luke, Leia, and Vader combined. Vader replied, " Yes my children, I do remember and how did you run Maul?" Luke said " We were trying to get to Ben and I ran across Ezra. Then after I told him to run, then I ran across Leia. After that, we bumped into Maul. Dad, how many enemies, does Ben have that are cyborgs?" Vader replied, "Too many, my son." 

Obi-Wan Kendo sensed all three Skywalkers and felt terrible for what happened on Mustafar. He only realized, Anakin was not the only one who made mistakes. Sneaking aboard Padme ship was not the brightest idea in the galaxy. Cutting Anakin's limbs off and leaving him to die was horrendous. No matter Vader abhorred him. This was a case of where he had to face Vader sometime and he did learn the secret of maintaining his consensus even after death. So here goes nothing. 

Vader would never let anything happen to his children. For Padme's sake, he had to. Palpatine would never have them. Now he had the means to end Palpatine's reign. After he found where Kendo was lurking. Where Maul was Kendo was bound to be. He saw a figure with a grey beard and tan robes. His fair skin showed wrinkles from age. He sensed that it was Kendo, his old master. At this point, his son said, " Dad don't kill Ben he is my friend." At this point, Vader replied: " I am not going to kill him. He will help me kill dethrone the Emperor. " 

Luke was stunned his father was spearing Ben. He was delighted, Ben was his friend. It must have been difficult to find his dad became well, Vader. There was good left in his dad, it showed when he do anything to protect him and Leia. Luke was not anticipating for his dad to have demand Obi-Wan Kendo to assist in assassinating the walking zombie called Sidious. The last time he checked, his dad and Obi-Wan to unite was an impossible dream. Maybe it was actually working, just maybe Anakin Skywalker was coming back to the good side.

Leia was perturbed at Luke, he managed to tell someone about how she was the daughter of a Sith Lord. If word reached Mom Montha she would be branded a turncoat or worse Papa would be guilty of harvesting a daughter of the enemy. It's not like she knew one day this day would come, the day when everyone knew she was the daughter of Darth Vader. It's safe to say she and Luke's dad was nothing short of a monster at times. Did she say at times? All the time, he would torcher people, use stormtroopers as human shields. He was evil but he did care about her and Luke. This is the guy who fell for puppy dog eyes when she was nine. 

Obi-Wan Kendo was not anticipating this one bit, he was glad he was well- alive. Why in the name of all that is good in this galaxy was Vader wanting his help? He was a Jedi if he had his way Luke would never go down his Father's path of darkness. He notices that Luke had no fear of Vader. He surmised after all the dreams, Luke, Leia, and Anakin had it was as if there reason to worry.


	2. Jail birds and dead corpse

Luke felt confident that his father was going to murder Bail Organa. It was not a foreign concept that Vader abhorred Rebels. Rebels that brought up their daughter. The only reason Obi-wan was spared, was to eliminate Emperor Palpatine. Bail Organa had no real reason to be spared. He was a Rebel and for all extensive purposes was a kidnapper. In a way, Obi-wan was kidnapper in a way of speaking. He knew that if even for a good reason. If the Emperor twisted their father into a sith, what could he do to two innocent fragile force, strong babies? That was the dreadful part, was the picture of two killer kids came to mind.

Vader had it plotted, Bail would go to prison and serve time in a prisoner of war camp. Bail would never see Leia ever again! Leia was HIS daughter now that treacherous Bail Organa. He would have fun with Bail. Just then he heard from his mental link with his daughter. " Father don't you dare! Papa may not be my birth father but he still my father in everything that counts. You will leave him alone. But Papa in prison, but do not make him "Pay"." Vader couldn't do anything to Bail Organa without Leia knowing. He had to spare Bail Organa, even if Bail was a no-good swindler.

Now Emperor Palpatine had sent allowed his miserable lackey of an apprentice to go kill Maul. Killing two knocks one blaster blot, both the Jedi and Maul would be killed. For his old apprentice, it was only a tool that was used to he could get his hands on Anakin. Then the real fun began, twisting an innocent little boy into becoming a monster. According to the plan, to cause the fall of Anakin Skywalker. The evil vile corpse could not help but cackle.

It has been 3 months since Ezra ran across Luke. Luke noticed his father didn't wear his cyborg suit, Anakin Skywalker was returning to the good side. The other possible reason was a strange torgruta woman with white face paint and orange skin. She also had three head tails and her outfit a white cloak with some sort of weird grey and brown robe. Her name was Ahsoka Tonto she told funny stories of His and Leia's father. Like this one time, their father and Obi-wan Kendo were stuck in a cave with poison gas. Their Father said the gundark "that too far away to worry about" Ahsoka and Captain Rex saved them from. The tale of how Anakin Skywalker got the nickname "Skyguy". Long story short Luke and Leia Father hated these stories. These stories made their Father look bad.

It has been 9 more months since then, we enter the scene Darth Sidious is soaking up the dark side like a pig eats it slop. Darth Sidious a.k.a Sheev Palpatine came out of his trance to see Darth Vader (formerly Anakin Skywalker), Ezra Bridger, Ahsoka Tonto, even the princess of Alderaan. There also was fourteen years old kid with blond hair, he looked like a young Anakin. Wait, was it possible that He realized it, PADME HAD A CHILD! So the vile zombie said " Lord Vader how brave, so you have teamed up with our mortal enemies the JEDI" Vader replied, " I am Darth Vader no more, I am Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One!" At this point, he had a lightsaber in his heart.

Luke Skywalker felt a speech coming on and said " Dear friends today is the day we celebrate the victory of the Jedi. We gather not to celebrate Palpatine's Life but end it. He caused many people suffering, me and Leia's Father know this better than anyone. Of course, the Rebellion has planned what to do with the Galaxy after Sidious. My father was a slave to Palpatine for seventeen years. He lied about my mother's death and we had been connected in our dreams father, me and Leia."


End file.
